el regreso del santo grial
by alex300
Summary: han pasado 20 años desde la ultima guerra por el santo grial pero ahora la siguiente sera de 14 guardianes


Descargo de responsabilidad: fate stay night no es mío los tampoco sus personajes bueno la mayoría de ellos sí y tal vez haya algunos de otros animes (como de bakugan) que tampoco son míos

N/a: esta vez no serán 7 serán 14 para recompensar que pasaron 20 años. Soy nuevo en esta parte de fanfiction espero que les guste bueno besos

**El regreso del santo grial regresa primera parte**

Han pasado 20 años desde la última guerra por el santo grial (la de la serie) y estaba por una nueva. (Pero la historia no comienza aquí la historia comienza en la casa de una chica de 16 años de pelo colorado y ojos azules que sabe de magia pero a penas. Llamada: Mei):

Mei estaba descansando soñando con una batalla entre un caballero de armadura de oro y pelo rubio y otra chica de armadura medieval (que no hace falta describirla ya que saben quién es sino lo saben) de pronto se despierta por el sonido de su madre:

-hija levántate él desayuno está listo

-ya voy mama- dice mei sobándose los ojos y cambiándose. Cuando termina de cambiarse baja a la cocina donde está su madre una chica de pelo negro atado en dos coletas y ojos azules conocida como Rin y su esposo Shirou- buenos días

-buenos días hija siéntate que ahora te sirvo el desayuno- dice rin. Mei solo asiente cuando termina de desayunar se despide de sus padres y se va al colegio.

Mei caminaba tranquilamente al colegio en el camino se encontró con sus mejores amigas

-hola mei ¿Como andas?- dice una de las chicas que tenía el pelo naranja al igual que sus ojos con una hermosa sonrisa

-hola Alice bien ¿y ustedes?- dice mei con una sonrisa igual

-bien- dicen Alice y Alex, una chica de pelo largo violeta al igual que sus ojos que parece inocente y tranquila pero las apariencias engañan de inocente y tranquila no tiene nada su magia es extraordinaria aunque no la muestra en público por temor a que las juzguen mal, las chicas siguieron caminando y conversando de sus cosas hasta que por accidente mei choca con alguien haciendo que los 2 se caigan al suelo

-lo siento fue mi culpa- dice un chico, de pelo blanco y ojos azul profundo, extendiéndole una mano parta ayudarla a levantar

-no fue mía lo siento- dice mei- soy mei- ella le extiende una mano

-soy souta- dice agarrando la mano de mei y besándosela haciendo que se sonroje antes de que mei pudiera decir algo más se escucha la campana de la escuela

-bueno mejor nos vamos para no llegar tarde a clases- las chicas asienten y corren a la puerta souta las sigue caminando tranquilamente

**(En clase de historia)**

-buenos días chicos. Hoy tenemos un chico nuevo en el grupo. Pasa por favor- dice la maestra el chico pasa

-hola mi nombre es souta tengo 16 años y me alegra estar aquí- dice con una cara sonriente

-mei creo que llego tu "chico"- dice Alex burlonamente haciendo que Mei se sonrojara

-el no es mi chico- dijo Mei en voz baja enojada y sonrojada

- si claro como tú digas- dice Alex riéndose causando que Mei se enojara más pero se calmo

- muy bien siéntate allá- dice la profesora señalando el asiento al lado de Mei (Alex estaba en el de delante de Mei si se lo preguntan) cuando Mei noto que el asiento que señalaba era el de al lado de ella se sonrojo aun más. Las clases pasaron volando y ya era hora de comer

**(En el comedor)**

-¿Dónde está Alex?- pregunta Alice sentada esperándola para empezar a comer

-así ella me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que no la esperáramos- dice mei empezando a comer Alice solo asintió y empezó a comer también

-¿puedo comer aquí?- pregunta souta

-claro siéntate- dice Alice tranquilamente

-no quiero sonar esquizofrénica pero no sientes como si él nos está siguiendo a todas partes- le susurra Mei a Alice

-es solo coincidencia relájate no pasa nada- dice Alice

-tienes razón estoy loca por solo pensarlo- dice Mei comenzando a comer de nuevo

**(En la casa de Mei)**

-mei me preocupa- dice Rin como si nada a Shirou

-¿qué te preocupa? – dice Shirou con una ceja alzada

- que está desarrollando su magia muy rápido y si…- dice Rin pero es interrumpida por Shirou

-tranquila eso no pasara destruimos el santo grial no volverá a pasar- dice Shirou

-tienes razón debo dejar de pensar en eso- dice Rin- no volverá a pasar

**(Volviendo a la escuela para ser exactos la azotea)**

Alex sentía el viento en su cara mientras intentaba invocar a un sirviente mediante un hechizo cuando termino de decir el hechizo le apareció un collar en el centro tenía un rubí. De pronto apareció alguien de cabello rojo llameante y sus ojos eran blancos:

-así que tú me liberaste. Tú debes ser mi maestra soy raxner- dice arrodillándose

-genial no me digas que invoque aún sirviente ciego- dice Alex vanidosamente mirando a los ojos

-seré ciego pero muy poderoso- dice raxner Alex le manda una cuchilla hacia la cara pero el la detiene un segundo antes de que impacte

-guau si eres fuerte y muy rápido- dice Alex sorprendida- soy Alex mucho gusto

-creo que tengo un nuevo maestro pero pronto ella será mi sirviente- piensa raxner mientras sonríe

-hay algo que pueda hacer por usted- dice raxner

-no por ahora no- dice Alex tranquilamente- mejor te escondes aquí mientras voy a almorzar algo abajo ¿sí?- raxner solo asiente Alex baja al comedor

-debo ser paciente pronto obtendré el control total de su mente- dice raxner mientras sonríe malévolamente. Mientras que en el collar de Alex empieza a salir un aura malvada que de a poco sin que se dé cuenta va tomando control sobre ella- y muy pronto el santo grial será mio

Esta historia continuara


End file.
